The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for determining and communicating the usability status of person support apparatuses, non-limiting examples of which include beds, cots, stretchers, recliners, chairs, operating tables, and the like.
Infection control is a concern in most healthcare facilities. Equipment used with patients must be cleaned and made suitable for use with each patient. The cleaning of person support apparatuses typically involves the use of cleaning solvents. However, some cleaning solvents may leave a residue that could present a problem for certain patients, such as those with respiratory issues or allergies. In some cases, the person support apparatuses are brought to a particular location within the facility for cleaning. However, it can be challenging to monitor and track the usability status of individual person support apparatuses, particularly within a healthcare facility having a multitude of such person support apparatuses.